TERA
The Exiled Realm of Arborea a.k.a. TERA is a fantasy MMORPG developed by Bluehole Studio. The game originally released in Korea in January 2011 but was brought to NA and EU players in May of 2012 by En Masse Entertainment. The NA/EU version originally required a subscription to play but in February 2013, the game re-released as TERA:Rising and became free to play. It was later made available to players on Steam. While there is no longer a subscription, players can still pay a monthly fee for "Elite Status" to receive extra benefits including extra dungeon rewards, mount access and in-game discounts as well as other items. While in-game purchases are not required to play, the store offers multiple items including mounts, consumables, loot boxes, boosts, mounts and pets. Gameplay There are currently seven races in the game and 11 classes. Some of the classes are gender and/or race locked, including Gunner, Reaper and Brawler. Other classes include Archer, Berserker, Lancer, Mystic, Priest, Sorcerer, Slayer and Warrior. Each class is designed to work both solo and in a group, but there are four main character focuses: defense, melee damage, ranged damage, and healing. When you team up, your character will be more effective as your teammates’ strengths enhance your own. Combat is action based and was unique to the game. Other MMO's have incorporated this type of gameplay in their development since then. Players need to be facing the target and within range when using their skills in order to be effective. Lore Ages ago, in a realm torn apart by war and strife, Arun and Shara chose to flee and start new lives. Using their immense power, they shaped a new universe and turned their backs on the constant struggles of the old one. They set aside their implements of war. Shara flung a ring into the sky and it burned brightly and illuminated their world. Arun and Shara laid down to rest and began to dream. Their tears formed the seas and their bodies became the continents. Their breath created the winds and their minds dreamed up all manner of creatures and plants. From the heart of each titan came a spring that became the Fountain of Shara and Fountain of Arun. These fountains were the rawest source of primal power in their new world. The Valkyon Federation The Valkyon Federation is the primary government in the world. It's an alliance of races, unified against a common foe, and strengthened by trade and defense pacts. The seat of government is in Velika, though Kaiator and Allemantheia also house major military commands. The federation is governed by continental exarchs, ruled by provincial vanarchs, and administered locally by either bureaucrats or military leaders. The Valkyon Federation has close “unofficial” ties to the Mysterium, an order of scholars and arcanists based in Allemantheia. The Argon Invasions The first argon invasion took the world by surprise. Otherworldly and powerful, the motives behind the argon attack remain unclear. Destroying or reshaping everything in their path, they aren't interested in resources, vengeance, or any other tangible motive. Their cold, inexorable advance was stopped only at great cost and by unifying the races of the world. Though the world endures other troubles, a wary eye is kept on the argons as they reshape Northern Shara into a nightmarish, alien landscape. Small units of argons have been seen far south of their “borders,” and some within the federation believe the argons are positioning themselves for a final, fatal strike, while the allied races are distracted by internal and external conflicts. Media Gallery Tera_image2.jpg Tera_image3.jpg Tera_image4.jpg Tera_image5.jpg Tera_image6.jpg Videos TERA_-_New_Player_Guide Tera_Fate_of_Arun_Final_Trailer TERA_Rising_-_The_Lost_Isle_Trailer TERA_Rising_-_TERA_Gunner_Class_Launch References Official Website Category:MMORPG